Leave the rest to me
by TurquaTortle
Summary: "Do you believe in destiny? Just close your eyes and leave the rest to me. Do you believe in Fantasies? Kind of hard not to, when it's right in front of me."/ prologue up! I'm not dead!


_**"Do you believe in destiny?**_

 _ **Just close your eyes and leave the rest to me.**_

 _ **Do you believe in fantasies?**_

 _ **I kind of have to when it's right in front of me.**_

 _ **What are you doing here, in the real world?**_

 _ **And what are you doing to me?"**_

 **-Greg Universe, episode 'A Story for Steven', Steven Universe.**

 **i'm trash. + the crystal gems rlly reminded me of these 4 and rose and corinne have too much in common + their baes are small adorable nerds so i had to i mean c'mon. (justa prologue fellas ;))**

* * *

Sometimes you meet people, and you're in immediate awe. Sometimes, you meet them again…and again…and again, so often that you become friends. And so often that you bond and spend time together, and grow closer, letting the person know who you really are, despite how you may seem from the outside. _Including_ all the insecureness and random thoughts clouding your mind that are often stuffed snuggly into the crevices of your mind, wished to be spoken about, but not being able to since you're not close enough with some other person.

On the outside, like me, you might seem like a reserved, shy, soft spoken person with precise calculations clouding their thoughts all day long. It's not that I'm not that, it is a part of me. That's it. It's just _one part_ out of multiple ones that make me who I truly am. And it's not often that I meet people who I can fully share all of my ridiculous ideas and thoughts with, or what shape the clouds in the sky look like to me. But that doesn't make me an introvert. People don't repel me, it's just hard to find the kind that _accepts me._

A cousin of mine, formally known as a short-term regent, technically a notorious criminal set behind bars for attempted regicide (fifty words for murder, he was every one of them.), has described me as a petty starry-eyed inventor. It didn't get to me. After all, he raised me through criticism. What of my parents? Death. A simple word, as common as butter on bread. But does that easen the pain? For most people, no. For me? Well, I feel numb when I think about them. They didn't live long enough after my birth for their personalities to burn into my mindset. But one thing I know for sure about my mother, she was loved by many. An accepting woman who believed that destiny was a beautiful thing, and that it could come in any shape, size and form and that you should let it happen, better than try to let it not.

"Do you believe in destiny? Just close your eyes and leave the rest to me." I hummed to myself, a soft, small, but nevertheless genuine smile on my face.

I love happy moments with a burning passion, it just creates this amazing feeling in you that feels as if it's indestructible, even if it is. It just leads through a chain of incredible moments in your life, even people. The smile stretched wider, and the paperwork I should've been focusing on became blurred as I fell down my own rabbit hole, into a wonderland of beautiful memories… and people.

"Do you believe in fantasies?" Low as a whisper, I asked myself absentmindedly, twirling the quill in my hand as memories of the ball held on my eighteenth birthday whizzed past me faster than lighting. The terror, the euphoria, the excitement. It was so raw and genuine, the spark of excitement in such a dull life was truly amazing, even if it caused my almost death, which would have been inevitable had it not been for a group of amazing, very respectable and admired young women. "I kind of hard not to when it's right in front of me."

Those women were, and truly are amazing people. Their characteristics in battle showed as much devotion and determination as when they weren't. Their focus remained settled, and their own individual passions never strayed, always sparking up like fireworks that were on display, not only that night, but in almost every single on of them. Bold personalities and actions would be the oust appropriate words to describe them. After all, their originality was almost...alien-like.

 _What are you doing here, in the real world?_ I found myself thinking out loud, and a surpessed chuckle at escaped me.

 _And what are you doing to me?_

 _The answer to that was simple,_

 _What they were doing;_

 _Inspiring not just me, bu t a lot of others to become the best that they could be._


End file.
